What's Left Of Me
by JrockPrincessAshe
Summary: Sakura's world spirals out of control when her Step brother and leader of a fierce gang, Sasuke Uchiha, brings home a rival gang member. Badly beaten, it is her job to fix him up. Little does she know just how much her first encounter with the redhead impacts him. Rated for violence and adult content.
1. Change

**This story used to be called "My Life" But it was poorly written and I hated it. So I am remaking it. You're welcome.**

* * *

Sometimes I wish people could chose the life they were given. I don't think god or evolution, whatever you believe, intended for there to be this much suffering in the world. But I suppose it happened for some reason. Everyone has their story as they are entitled to their own life. Mine isn't exactly the greatest. But I would like to believe that it is far from the worst. Sakura Haruno, mutt daughter to the Uchiha clan, nineteen years of age, bruised and scarred, too skinny, grotesque pink. This is what I see when I look in the mirror. I'm the flaw of my own personal story. A gangster and his mistresses offspring. The physical embodiment of lies. I broke up a marriage before I turned the young age of three.

My mother had passed away, and by decree of her will, I was to be put in my fathers custody. A powerful man who had horrible secrets. I was the worst. His wife left him shortly after my arrival. Taking her eldest son, Itachi, with her. My father had passed many years later, when I had turned thirteen, leaving the family business to the next in charge. The older boy wanted nothing to do with such a foul gang related business. Instead leaving Sasuke, the next in line, to do with it what he wanted. Since then my life had gone even more downhill. The sixteen year old boy had taken all his anger and frustration out on me. Anger that sometimes, but very seldomly, turned physical. I guess leading a gang was stressful. He needed someone to blame for his hardship. Who was I to tell him he was wrong for that.

Itachi was eighteen at the time. Much older and wiser. Seeing all the negativity that came with his name, he did the smart thing and opted out. He was the only one I could talk to in the family who would treat me with respect. Like I was actually his younger sister. But then one day he stopped his visits. I never saw him again after that. And since his sudden disappearance the abuse had stopped along with my knowledge of anything gang related going on within the large estate I called home. It wasn't until six years later that my life would change drastically.

* * *

I heard footsteps outside my room. It was fallowed by heavy banging on my door and my name being called. Looking over at the clock numbly, I surveyed the glowing numbers reading **_3:26_**. Being so late, or early depending on perspective, I decided to ignore the patronizing sounds outside my door. They had increased in volume and then ceased for a moment. A crash sounded loud enough for me to bolt upright. I inspected my now broken door in utter shock as a man with silver white hair walked over to me and threw me over his shoulder with haste. With the shock and the faint hints of sleep still in my system, it took me a moment to comprehend my situation.

"Suigetsu, put me down." His tongue made an annoyed clicking sound as he continued walking. I chose to ignore my situation in spite of the man's rigid demeanor. Something was going on and if it had the usually cocky and relaxed Suigetsu in a foul mood than it was serious. It wasn't long until we reached the basement door. A large metal one that led to several cement chambers. Walking through two of the drafty rooms, I was tossed not so lightly on the floor of the third. My older brother was standing inside with one other man. Scurrying to my feet quickly, I collected myself. His presence always brought along unease. He looked at me with disgusted eyes that made me quickly connect mine with the floor.

"You are to clean up this mess. I will come back for you later." At first I didn't understand. But looking to the other occupant of the small room I soon did. There was a boy in the corner about my age. He was badly beaten and hunched in the corner. Despite the brightness of the room, I wasn't aware if he was conscious or not. Fear struck me. I looked at him in shock as he was about to leave.

"What did you do?!" I was aware of the groggy state my voice was in. To him, I must of sounded small and weak. Like a mouse trying to challenge a cat. He approached me slowly and a part of me wanted to back away. But I held my ground and his eye contact.

"I do not need to explain anything to you. You were ordered to clean him up. Nothing more." Was this something he did often? It made me rethink all the secrets I have been kept from over the last six years. A thought struck me and before I could stop myself I had voiced it.

"Is this how you solve all your problems? Hurting people and having others clean up your mess…" I had recalled one time after he had hit me a little too hard. He had ordered one of his men to clean _his mess up. _He looked at me sharply and grabbed my chin with his right hand. The force of the pressure he had applied made me wince and try to recoil. Before I could even grasp the situation, he had pulled out a small pocket knife and sliced a small incision in my bottom lip. Just as fast as it had happened, his knife was back in his pocket and he was walking out the door.

"Hold your tongue. Or I'll cut it out." He slammed the door shut and locked it quickly. It wasn't until his retreating footsteps that I let air escape my lungs. Along with it came all my fear for the man. I turned around abruptly and surveyed the room. I was never aloud in the basement. This particular room had a sink in the corner with cabinets above and below it. The only other thing in the room was a small cot on the other side, which held the hunched over and bound redhead. Looking in the cabinets first, I found basic first aid supplies, some towels, a blanket, and a small bucket. Grabbing what I thought I might need, along with filling the bucket up with some water, I headed over to the silent man.

At first he was unresponsive. It had sacred me until I saw his chest moving slightly. I took the pair of medical scissors and cut his bound wrists and ankles. It would probably anger my brother that I had done so, but my concern was only for the man in front of me. I looked him over quickly. Then dampening a towel with some water I pressed it to a cut on his face lightly.

Expecting him to be fully unconscious, I was thrown off guard when he lunged forward and pinned me to the hard floor. He looked about ready to strike me until I winced, closing my eyes and guarded my face with my forearm. I felt his weight leave me and heard him run to the door. Opening my eyes and sitting up I watched him as he pounded and jiggled the handle, a line of curses coming from his mouth. He was going to hurt himself more if he kept this up. Standing, I cautiously walked towards him.

"Please stop…you're hurt. And they will hear you." He looked at me fiercely and I backed up some. At that moment the door opened and two men pinned the redhead down. He gave a big fight but soon he was restrained once more. This time they had tied him down to the small cot in the room. And for the first time I had realized that the cot was bolted to the concrete floor. He thrashed around violently and yelled at the men in the room. But then he stopped abruptly and glared in the direction of the door. I averted my attention to it and saw Sasuke standing there. His eyes were locked on me. I gripped the towel in my hand tighter as he walked towards me.

"You always ruin everything." I knew he was going to strike me. But knowing this fact didn't help the sting on my face after it had happened. I didn't look at him or the now silent redhead. I just kept my hand on the spot where his had hit. Even when he dragged me out of the room I did not look up. The Sasuke I was now seeing was nothing like the reserved secretive one I had come to know. And right now I had wished for nothing more than him go back to ignoring my presence once more.


	2. Beast

**I am sorry for the short chapters. But at least I am updating quickly. Haha.**

* * *

It was three days before I even saw the red headed man again. But that didn't stop my mind from wandering to him. I felt ashamed that an outsider had to witness my brothers behavior towards me. Not that he struck me as the type to care about pointless things such as that. Look at me. Blabbering on like I knew him personally. Maybe this new train of thought was driven by the orders my brother had given me this morning. I was to do my job right this time. Clean the man up without removing his restraints. Except this time I was to feed him as well.

Suigetsu was to accompany me this time. The whole way to the basement I watched him. He was slightly distressed and shaking. Cold sweat dripped from his brow. When we got to our destination, the not too thrilled male had ushered me forward with a unfriendly shove and quickly fled the scene. Gripping the tray of food tighter, I caught my footing before I could spill anything. I was starting to get the feeling that Suigetsu was a bit more than frightened by this man. Which confused me because I didn't find him the slightest bit intimidating.

This encounter was different from our first. Starting with the fact that he was wide awake and alert of every move I made. I smiled at him as I set the tray down on the small counter space next to the sink and started gathering the medical supplies I would need. He just stared at me with no hint of any emotion on his face. It was obvious what I was here for. But just for precaution and to lighten the unease in the air, I spoke to him.

"I'm just here to clean you up and give you some food. So I'd appreciate it if you didn't jump me again, okay?" I made it sound as light hearted as possible. Hoping he would catch my ill humor. He made no movement except for his eyes, which seemed to fallow me as I kneeled in front of him. I continued nonetheless explaining that I wouldn't hurt him before dampening the cloth.

It was hard to tell where he was injured due to all the dried blood. But I could tell when he flinched back slightly that I had hit a sensitive patch of flesh. I tried to clean him as lightly as I possibly could. And before I knew it, his face was cleaned. I wasn't sure if he was hurt anywhere else, but it being slightly out of my comfort zone I didn't ask. Not that he would tell me. He hadn't said a word the whole time. I moved on to my next task. Feeding him was going to be hard. He was bound to the cot, laying on his back, hands over his head. Not the proper position to eat. I nibbled on my bottom lip in distress, a bad habit of mine. What was I to do now? I wasn't supposed to untie him. But how was I supposed to complete one of my tasks with him in this position? I thought for a second.

"Uh. If I untie you for a moment…will you bolt like last time?" He stared at me for what seemed like a long time. And I felt slightly uncomfortable by it. I rubbed the back of my head and nibbled on my now tender lip some more.

"No." His voice surprised me. It was more masculine than I had expected for someone his age and I was very aware of the strain it caused him to talk. Quickly recovering from his answer, I untied him and helped him sit up. He seemed tense at my offering but did not shrug me away.

"I'm Sakura. You don't have to tell me your name if you don't want to. But it would be appreciated."

"Gaara." I nodded as I helped him sit with his back against the wall for support. I then rebound his hands. His wrists were red and irritated and in some spots cut where the rope was tied too tightly.

"I'm sorry. This must hurt. I just…I'd get in trouble if you weren't restrained." I stood up and made my way over to where I had left the food. When I had sat down in front of him again, he spoke.

"You mean, you would get beaten." I was completely shocked at his monotone statement. And for a second I didn't know how to respond. But I smiled up at him, then looked back at the food in my hands.

"My brother doesn't act like that towards me often. Sometimes I just do things wrong." When I looked back up at him, his face lips were curled down slightly.

"You have been blinded by that snake." I shook my head in agreement.

"I grew up knowing not to get involved. But I fear now that I know more than I should, things are going to be much different." Neither of us had said anything further. I fed him at a leisurely pace, returned him to his normal position, and waited for someone to come let me out. It wasn't a long wait until Suigetsu had entered the room. I stood from my spot in front of the cot and started towards the man in the doorway. He kept glancing at Gaara with the same tense face as before. And I could tell that the redhead was also aware of Suigetsu's uncertainty of him. Gaara grinned menacingly at him and called out to me. I turned from my spot beside Suigetsu to face him once more. He lost the malice in his grin and cast me a grateful smile.

"I look forward to talking with you again soon." Smiling back I was about to respond when the white haired man beside me wrapped his long arm around my waist and dragged me out of the room.

"Is there a problem, Suigetsu?" He glared at me.

"Why are you being friendly with that beast? He's our rival."

"I am not in your silly little gang. Therefore I can be friends with whom I chose. He has done nothing to make me think of him as beastly. Actually Gaara was quite understanding. He actually listened to me when I talked."

"Oh. So now you are on a first name basis with him?!"

"I don't think my life is any of your concern. I will address people the way I want to." Suigetsu didn't frighten me in the least. He was one of the few members of my brothers gang that I actually conversed with on a daily basis. We had been friends when I was younger. But as soon as he was old enough to become a full fledged member of Sasuke's gang, he had changed. Becoming more distant from me and acting more stern than his usual care free self. He was a completely different man now. One that I did not fully recognize.

"You belong to us. Which means that he is your enemy as well." We were outside my bedroom now.

"I do not belong to anyone. Especially if it involves you. When did you become so rigid? Oh wait. I already know. It was the day you decided to shove your head up my brothers ass!" My voice had grown louder with each sentence that came out of my mouth. The tall man in front of me became red with anger. His hand flew up and pinned me to my door by my throat. My eyes grew wide and fear passed trough my body as I gasped for air. As soon as he realized what he had done his hand released me and flung back as if burned.

"I'm sorry."

"I don't even know who you are anymore…But from where I stand, you're becoming the beast." Turning my back to him before he could respond, I retreated into my room.


End file.
